Reunited
by Crimson Coin
Summary: Astrid's point of view during the final scene from How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World.


Astrid crouched behind her children and rested a calming hand on her daughter's back as the two trembled before the massive, black night fury. Watching the reunion between her husband and the dragon was bittersweet, and yet she still found contentment in Hiccup's joy. He and Toothless shared an obviously unbreakable bond, true friends despite time and distance.

Memories surfaced, and she reflected on those wonderful years she had with Stormfly, and the adventures not only with her dragon but with her friends, as well. It was a simpler time, despite the dangers and the constant threat of war. Astrid still looked back with fondness. Any fears, uncertainties, and sorrows from those years faded with time, leaving only pleasant memories and a constant longing to once again touch the clouds as she soared above the sea sitting astride her deadly nadder.

She never thought that day would happen for her, much less that her children would see a dragon for themselves, to know that it was not myth when she and Hiccup told them stories. She smiled at the wonder on their stood, peering into the hazy mist at the edge of the hidden world. The waterfall roared, and she squinted to try and better see if the light fury was nearby. She hoped that Stormfly was perched somewhere on the rocks around the edge of the great chasm, perhaps on guard similar to what they would do all those years ago.

Toothless rumbled; Astrid looked back.

The night fury nudged his big head against Astrid's hip and she chuckled, turning into him with open palms to rub under his chin just like she always used to do. "Toothless. It's good to see you, too."

He purred when she scratched right where he always liked it, and his eyes closed as his head rocked. The tail flicked, smacking at Hiccup's side. The children laughed.

Hiccup grunted. "Uh huh. I see what it's like. So easy to forget about me, huh?"

"Astrid flashed a teasing smirk at her husband. "He has good taste. Can you blame him?"

"Toothless rumbled again, bounding around her twice. He climbed the bough of the ship, perched at the highest point and tossed his head three times, vocalizing in a way unfamiliar to her. The dragon paused then repeated his call before turning around and pouncing upon Hiccup again, licking his face.

Hiccup tumbled back, laughing as he tried to dodge the sticky slobber. "Toothless, you know this doesn't come out."

Toothless stretched his neck towards the children, sniffing at them, and Nuffink squealed with delight, reaching out a chubby hand to touch the night fury again.

Zephyr watched with awed, wide eyes. "Mor, is your dragon here too?"

"I hope so," Astrid answered, looking out towards the mist. "I don't see her, though. Or hear her."

Toothless turned his back to Hiccup and wiggled, glancing back over his shoulder expectantly. He tossed his head, looked to the mist and then back to Hiccup.

"You sure, Bud?" Hiccup asked, sliding up beside the night fury, and he ran his hand along the powerful flank. "It's been a while. I wonder if we've still got it in us."

Astrid suppressed the surge of jealousy that welled inside her as she watched Hiccup pull himself up onto the dragon's back.

"I want to go too!" Nuffink exclaimed, reaching up to his father.

"Not yet," Hiccup said, sternly, and Nuffink glared, his lips pressed together tightly at the scold. Leaning forward, Hiccup rubbed the dragon's neck, ignoring his son's simmering. "Alright, Bud. Let's try this."

Toothless leapt onto the edge of the boat, extended his wings and took to the air, the force causing the ship to rock.

Astrid sighed, crossing the deck to grip the edge of the ship and watched after her husband.

Tantrum forgotten, Nuffink raced to side and stood beside his mother, his eyes on the sky as he whooped with delight at his father's flight. "Mor, look!"

Hiccup and Toothless soon settled back into the normal comfort of rider and dragon. No adjustment time need. Astrid longed to feel the freedom of flight again. "I see them," she whispered with a sad smile.

Toothless soared above the clouds, disappearing from sight. The children circled the deck, shielding their eyes with their hands as they tried to spot their father. When Hiccup reappeared, piercing through the puffy white clouds, they cheered.

The dragon dove towards the ship, cutting quickly to the left as its claws skimmed the surface of the water.

When Toothless finally landed on the deck, Nuffink ran to his father. "That was amazing!" he hooted, reaching for Hiccup. "My turn. Can I go next? Please!" The last plea more a demand than a question.

Astrid looked down at her uncertain daughter who huddled against her side and stroked a calming hand over the top of her head. When she looked up again, Hiccup was watching her with a soft and expectant expression. Astrid stepped up behind Nuffink and picked him up by the waist to set him astride the dragon in front of his father.

Nuffink's eyes widened, and a flash of nervous terror crossed his features. Determined, he clenched his jaw and pressed his palms on the back of the dragon's neck. As soon as that fear surfaced, it was ignored and tossed away.

Hiccup held his son closer, ensuring the small child remained steady on the dragon's back. Astrid stepped away, and Toothless flapped his wings, lifting into the sky once more. She watched as the three slowly glided above the water, allowing the young boy to adjust to the sensation of flight as they skimmed the surface of the sea.

Astrid never doubted the realities that living separate from the dragons was the safest thing for not only the citizens of Berk, but for the dragons they all loved. Humans, time and again, saw only an adversary in dragons, and many sought either their destruction or subjugation, as if they were nothing more than livestock. But dragons were always so much more. Intelligent, social, and loving creatures that seemed to enjoy a symbiotic relationship with the citizens of Berk. A relationship that was no longer sustainable and ended far quicker than Astrid had ever thought it would.

Those first years without the dragons were painful, but as vikings, they persisted. Now, a new, young generation of Berkians was growing up without dragons, a generation that would only increase in size. And Astrid's joyous memories of a coexistence with dragons would fade into the stories and legends of their people. How could the world ever deserve dragons with its violence, war, and greed?

"Mor," Zephyr called softly, tugging on the white furs of Astrid's cloak. "Was your dragon as scary as Toothless?"

Astrid dispelled the swelling nostalgia and smiled down at her daughter. "Do you find him scary? He won't hurt you."

Zephyr's gaze shifted away from her mother and focused instead on the gliding silhouette of Toothless in the distance. "He's just so big and bulky."

"So are horses."

Brow furrowed in thought, Zephyr nodded. "That's true. They aren't scary."

"Nope," Astrid said. "But if you spook them or hurt them, they can still accidentally hurt you. So just like with elk, horses, and rams, we always want to be respectful of dragons."

Dragon calls echoed in the distance, and Astrid frowned at the fourth call, looking back to the entrance to the Hidden World. "That sounded like a deadly nadder." Controlling any excitement, she gripped the wooden edge of the ship and leaned over, tilting her head to try and better hear. "But I can't tell if it was her."

For a minute, Astrid listened intently. All she heard was the lapping of the sea against the hull. A call rang out again, but it sounded like Toothless, not a deadly nadder.

Toothless dove from the sky, and pulled up when he neared the ocean surface. He sped passed the ship, and in their wake was the laughter of her husband and son.

A loud thump crashed at the stern of the ship, and Astrid quickly swept her nearby daughter behind her and faced off against the unknown arrival.

Stormfly stood on the deck of the ship, her head held high as her wings fluttered back into place at her side. She tossed her head back, vocalizing to the sky. In excitement, she rocked side to side then cocked her head, leaning down to get a clear look at Astrid, and her tail flicked. The yellow coloring on her tail had faded during the years apart; perhaps Stormfly was older than Astrid had thought. The deadly nadder rumbled again, a personal greeting that resonated to Astrid's core.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed, and without any more hesitation, she raced to greet her friend. The dragon closed its eyes, nuzzling her big head into Astrid's chest, the force nearly knocking the woman off her feet. Astrid steadied her stance, draping her arms around the big dragon's head. "Stormfly, it's really you. Did Toothless call to you? Is that how you knew to come?"

Excited, Stormfly stomped her feet, rocking the ship in the water, but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she stopped. When Astrid pulled back to stroke the dragon's wings, Stormfly stretched her neck high, her throat undulating in typical deadly nadder joy. The wing wrapped around Astrid, sweeping her closer to the dragon and against her side.

Astrid laughed, falling to the deck. "Stormfly," she scolded, playfully, shoving at the dragon's big leg. "Watch it."

Stormfly's wings fluttered and the dragon whipped them back, giving Astrid room to stand.

The woman pushed to her feet, shaking her head before hugging the dragon tightly around the neck again. "I've missed you so much, girl."

Stormfly rumbled her contentment.

When she finally released the dragon, Astrid took a step back and looked towards the bough of the ship. She smiled warmly at her nervous daughter and held out a hand. "It's alright. Come here, Pup."

Zephyr chewed on her lip, inching closer to her mother. "She's bigger than Toothless."

Astrid turned her gaze to the deadly nadder. "I guess she is, but she won't hurt you. Stormfly, this is my daughter, Zephyr."

Slowly, the child moved closer. "Can she understand us? Or is she like an elk?"

"She understands us," Astrid said, laying her head against Stormfly's snout. Her hair fluttered at Stormfly's heavy exhale. Smirking, Astrid crossed the distance to her daughter and took the child's hand. "Come. I promise you, she won't hurt you."

Zephyr followed trustingly but cautious. When Astrid knelt before Stormfly, Zephyr mimicked what she had done with Toothless and shoved her upturned palm towards Stormfly, even though she leaned away from the imposing dragon.

Stormfly slowly turned her head towards Zephyr, and the dragon inhaled deeply to gather the child's scent. Sensing her daughter's nerves, Astrid wrapped a firm arm around her waist to hold her close. "It's alright. She's just getting to know you."

Stormfly squawked, softly.

Astrid beamed and with her free hand, scratched the side of Stormfly's chin. "She used to make a sound just like that when I walked into her stable every morning."

Ruffling her wings, Stormfly tucked her legs underneath her body and sat, wrapping her tail around to her front to pin the two humans close to her.

Zephyr smiled, daring to pat Stormfly's snout. "She sits like the chickens do."

Offended, Stormfly huffed, flapped her wings twice and looked away from Zephyr.

Astrid laughed and settled back against the dragon's chest, nestled for warmth and comfort like she had done many times when camped for the night while on patrol. "I don't think she agrees with you."

Stormfly lowered her head, resting her chin on the deck of the ship as she curled around Astrid, content.

Astrid smiled, relaxed. "See? We were best friends. She protected me and I took care of her. Would you like to ride her? Like Nuffink with your father on Toothless?" She tried her best to keep any hope or excitement from her voice.

Zephyr chewed her lower lip again, watching the still and calm dragon. "What if I fall off?"

"You won't," Astrid stated and cupped her daughter's cheek. "I won't let you fall. Neither will she."

Zephyr studied the deadly nadder a long moment then said, "You really want to ride her again, don't you."

Astrid smirked. "Sometimes you're too perceptive for your age."

Zephyr grinned broadly. "Thank you."

"I do want to ride her again," Astrid admitted. "Oh Zephyr, it is so magical. But if you don't want to, that's alright. Just sitting here with her again is enough."

Zephyr watched her mother a long moment, assessing the truth of that statement. She shook her head. "No, it's not." Steeling herself, she gently placed a palm on the dragon's neck and swallowed her nerves. "I want you to take my flying, Mor."

Astrid beamed, sweeping her daughter into a tight embrace. "My brave girl."

Zephyr snuggled into her mother a long minute and only when she released her did Astrid pull back and turn to Stormfly.

Pushing to her feat, Astrid rubbed the dragon's neck. "What do you think, girl? One more flight for memory's sake?"

With a squawk then a long purr, Stormfly folded her wings back as she used to do when Astrid mounted her for flight.

"Thank you," Astrid whispered, resting her forehead against Stormfly's head. Running her hands along the familiar scales of the dragon's neck, she reached for the back and easily hoisted herself up, settling into the familiar position. Clamping her thighs to the line of the dragon's back, she leaned down and reached for Zephyr with a warm smile.

Sensing the child's hesitation, Stormfly crouched low to the ground until Astrid grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her onto the dragon's back in front of her. "Sometimes, when we were away from the village, I'd take her saddle off and we would fly bareback, just like this."

Zephyr trembled, releasing a shaky sigh. "Were you scared?"

"No," Astrid replied. "I knew Stormfly wouldn't let anything happen to me. And it's similar to riding a horse. You use your legs to let them know where you want to go. You have to lean one way or another a bit more, but don't worry. I've got you. And so does Stormfly. You ready, girl?"

Huffing, Stormfly slowly rose to her feet, and she shook her head, scanning the skies. She strode around the ship, circling the mast. Zephyr tensed, snuggling back firmly against her mother's front.

Astrid held her tightly and nudged Stormfly onward. The dragon obeyed, and she soon took flight. Gliding gracefully near the surface of the sea, dragon and rider moved as one, and Astrid laughed, joyously.

The tension slowly leached from Zephyr and after a few minutes, the child gathered her courage and leaned forward a bit more to look down at the sea. She gasped, awed. "Mor, look at the fish!"

Zephyr let her hand hang down along the dragon's neck. Stormfly lowered a bit, her claws skimming the ocean's surface. Water splashed up under the dragon's belly, and some droplets tickled the child's fingers.

Zephyr laughed, brightly and sat up straight, looking around them again. Reaching back, she touched her mother's thigh, then looked back as well, studying how a rider sat astride the dragon. She tried to mimic Astrid.

"That's it," Astrid said. "Just tuck your legs up. It's not exactly like a horse, more like you're kneeling. There you go. Now lean forward a little more." Patting Stormfly's neck, she whispered. "Higher, Stormfly."

The dragon surged forward, climbing higher into the air. Zephyr tensed, her fingers curling against Stormfly's neck and she ducked at the encroaching clouds. Astrid leaned forward protectively, placing her hands over her daughter's and urged her fingers to relax, splaying the smaller palms along the shimmering scales. "Look, above us," Astrid whispered, and reached one hand high to brush her fingertips through the clouds.

The child bravely peered up, leaning fully back against her mother. Zephyr stilled, sighing in wonder.

"Touch it," Astrid coaxed. "Just reach up. I've got you." To punctuate her point, Astrid tightened one arm around her daughter's waist to keep her firmly settled.

Exhaling a steadying breath, Zephyr reached for the clouds. She smiled, trying to grab them, catch them. Confused, she looked at her hand. "It's not puffy or soft."

"Nope," Astrid replied with a grin. "It's no different than fog." Squeezing both legs, she signaled Stormfly faster. The dragon gained speed as they pierced through the clouds.

Astrid loosened her hold around Zephyr's waist, keeping her steady instead with a firm hand. "Stretch your arms out, like a bird."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Gathering her courage, Zephyr squeezed her legs tightly together to keep balanced and stretched her arms out to both sides. Stormfly's head tilted back slightly, watching the child as she glided smoothly through the air.

Lovingly, Astrid rubbed Stormfly's neck as she watched her daughter's eyes brightened. "Look at you!"

The child laughed, delighted. "Mor! I'm flying!"

"Yes, you are!" Astrid pressed against Stormfly's spine with her right leg, and the dragon tilted slightly in the prompted direction.

Zephyr gasped, smacking her hands onto the dragon's neck for balance.

"We're not going anywhere," Astrid said, gently. "Still firmly on her back. Just a lazy turn back towards the ship."

Zephyr nodded, leaning with her mother. She glanced quickly back over her left shoulder and then her right.  
p

Astrid smiled, tapping her daughter's right leg. "Just like the horse. A little pressure. She's much bigger than you and you won't hurt her. Squeeze. There you go. Feel it? When the turn becomes tighter, just lean a bit more. Just like that."

Stormfly grunted a reply, her head jerking slightly as she scanned the horizon, the area above her, and then below.

Astrid laughed, scratching at the dragon's neck. "I know, girl. Just like our first flight."

"You understand her too?" Zephyr asked, amazed.

"We understand each other," Astrid answered. "Kind of like how you always know when that old cat at the smithy wants to be pet even though he scratches everybody else but you."

"Mus and I are friends," Zephyr stated.

"Exactly. Just like me and Stormfly."

Nodding thoughtfully, Zephyr quieted, studying the sky, the sea, and the vivid colors of Stormfly's scales. She reached out to touch one of the spikes at the crown of the dragon's head.

"Careful," Astrid warned. "Those are sharp."

Retreating, Zephyr nodded and pushed her palms onto Stormfly's neck. She squeezed her left thigh to try and turn the dragon. Nothing happened. With a furrowed brow, she squeezed harder.

Astrid smiled, noting her daughter's attempts and pressed her left thigh against the dragon. Stormfly responded to Astrid's cue, not Zephyr's, but the chieftess had no intention of telling Zephyr that bit of information.

Zephyr laughed. "Did you see that, Mor? She turned!"

"I did," Astrid said. "You're a natural at this."

"I am!" Zephyr declared. "Stormfly can come back with us, and then I can fly her like you used to, and I'll be better than Jorgen."

Astrid smirked, amused at the constant rivalry between her oldest and Eret's young son. The amusement soon faded because Stormfly never could return with them. This moment was just that, a moment.

Sensing her rider's sadness, Stormfly squawked, vocalizing the call she used specifically for Astrid.

Shaking from her revere, the chieftess laid a palm against the side of Stormfly's neck as she answered her daughter. "Stormfly can't come back with us. It's too dangerous for her there. And here she is free, with a family and friends. She's not in danger from other humans who would want to hurt her or capture her. No, she needs to stay here. This flight is just a reminder." Sighing, Astrid kissed her daughters head. "And now a memory for you to pass on when you become chieftess. So we can continue to protect them from the world."

Nodding solemnly, Zephyr patted the back of the dragon's neck. "Don't worry. I'll keep them safe. Nobody will hurt them when I'm chieftess."

"I knew you'd feel that way," Astrid said, proudly. "Look up ahead. Do you see your father?"

"Yeah."

"When we were younger, I would sometimes race passed him, because we always had a bit of a competition between us. Who was faster with their dragon."

"Who was faster?"

Stormfly huffed and Astrid nodded in agreement. "I'm with you, Stormfly. It's definitely us. So what do you think? Do you want to show him how fast we can go? We can prove it once and for all."

Zephyr gnawed on her lip, reflective a long moment. Astrid did not telegraph any thought or desire, giving her daughter all the time she needed to gather her courage. Astrid knew the answer would be yes. After all, Zephyr rarely was one to turn down a challenge. And though the child was always cautious and thoughtful about her decisions, once that decision was made, she seized the opportunity.

Finally, Zephyr nodded and replied. "Just don't let go."

Winding her right arm around her daughter, Astrid grinned and urged Stormfly faster. "Never, Pup. Never."


End file.
